


Sinking to a New Low

by fraufi666



Category: New South Wales State Politics, Political RPF - Australian 20th-21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Authority Figures, Change of leadership, Coercion, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Manipulation, New South Wales Politics - Freeform, Orgasm Denial, Politics, Power Dynamics, Romance, Sabotage, Sex for Favors, Suspense, This author will 10/10 go to hell if there is one, dirty politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraufi666/pseuds/fraufi666
Summary: The second and more brutal ICAC inquiry into the Premier’s corrupt activities has pushed her to resign. A power vacuum has been left as a result. Both powerful and influential politicians from their respective factions, Dominic Perrottet and Andrew Constance scramble for the top job. Will this blind ambition for power threaten the bond that these men have developed? And more importantly, who is Berejiklian’s favourite man to take the reins?
Relationships: Andrew Constance/Dominic Perrottet, Chris Minns/Dominic Perrottet, Gladys Berejiklian/Dominic Perrottet, John Barilaro/Dominic Perrottet
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is an AU. Although I have used real people and political figures this is entirely a work of fiction. All romantic encounters, events and insinuations are from my imagination. I mean no disrespect to any of the people depicted. I am also in no way politically biased.

There was discontent in the air as MPs bayed for blood. Gladys Berejiklian had hidden in her office, refusing to come out. She had been in there for hours, awaiting her obvious fate. Even though she did not want to relinquish her position as Premier, she knew that she was going to lose it. It was only a matter of time.

Dominic Perrottet, always the Premier’s favourite had decided to enter her office. He had knocked but there was no reply. As he saw her, staring glumly at her phone, he could not help but feel some sympathy for her.

Seeing she was being watched, Berejiklian put down her phone, slightly embarrassed. She struggled to fix her hair, which was slightly askew from her face being on the desk moments before.

“What is it, Dominic?” She asked, irritation evident in her voice.

“Premier, I heard the news.” Perrottet responded, making sure the door was firmly shut behind them. “I’m very sorry about Palaszczuk, I had no idea.”

“What does it matter?” Berejiklian snapped, her gaze turning back to the phone. There was still some temptation to recheck the messages. But the bitter resignation in her expression revealed that these messages would never come. Maguire had betrayed her once more, leaving her to the dogs. “I-I don’t even know what I can do now.”

Perrottet gazed at her solemnly. Never, had he seen his superior so embattled. He wanted to reach out to her, to give her all the support he could muster, to let her know that he was on her side every step of the way. But he knew, in heart, even if he told her this, it would all be a lie anyway. This was the moment he had been waiting for, more than ever. Perrottet had always wanted to be Premier, to finally be granted a position that he knew he could do with more capability.

Still, he had to do something. Awkwardly, he put a hand on her shoulder, patting it. “You’ve done all you can, Premier. At least now you can resign with your head held high.”

Dark eyes pierced into his. He cowered as she stood up from the desk, walking closer to him.

“What are you saying?” She asked accusingly, “I’m _not_ giving in. That is what the media want!”

“Of course not, P-Premier.” Perrottet stammered in anxiety. Her glare had always had a paralysing effect on him, “I just mean….if you _do_ have to resign, you will know that you have done your best.”

Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain as her nails dug into his skin as she seized his jaw. “Don’t even think for a second that I don’t know what you have planned, Dominic.” Berejiklian whispered menacingly, “I’ve been watching you for a _long_ time. There is no way you can hide anything from me.” She reached up to stroke the Treasurer on the cheek with uncharacteristic tenderness. He swallowed, unsure as to how to react. How could she have known about his goals beyond being a Treasurer? He barely breathed a word of it to anyone, not even to his own family.

“You may have an innocent face, but I know _exactly_ what you think about.” She released his jaw, tracing a hand along his chest, toying with his shirt buttons. “You don’t think I was born yesterday, do you, Dominic?”

“I….I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Perrottet muttered. It was difficult to respond clearly when he was starting to feel slightly aroused as she moved her hand towards his belt. “G-Gladys, what is the meaning of this?”

He felt a hard slap against his face. There was a throbbing pain as he clutched his cheek and stared back at her in bewilderment.

“Don’t play dumb. I want to hear you say it.” Berejiklian sneered. “Or better yet…why don’t you sit down in my seat, so you could see what it is that you have been craving for so long?”

Perrottet stared at the chair. The soft leather was inviting and he wanted to sit down on it, but he knew that this was a ruse. He stayed put, refusing to let her confirm her own suspicions. He could not let her be right.

“I-I can’t do that.” The Treasurer muttered nervously.

“It’s not that you can’t, but that you won’t. Sit down, or I’ll have to make you sit down.” Berejiklian growled.

With some reluctance, he walked over to sit down on the chair. It did feel just as comfortable as he envisioned. As he placed his palms on the desk, he could feel the power radiate from it.

“Well?” Berejiklian asked, her voice close to his ear “What do you think?”

“It’s uh…nice.” Perrottet responded hesitantly.

She scowled. He had been dishonest again. Another hard slap met his cheek, the same one she had already slapped a moment ago. Berejiklian seated herself on his lap, taking hold of his tie. “You will have to do better than that. If you can’t at least hide your deceit, how can you possibly get this position? I want you to earn it.”

He felt a sharp tug as she pulled the tie towards her, practically choking him. There were a few beads of perspiration on his brow as he tried not to allow himself to get too aroused by this gesture.

“Tell me, Dom. What do you want?” Berejiklian asked, her lips only inches away from his own.

“I-I want…” He murmured, leaning towards her, hoping she could give him some compassion. His lips momentarily brushed against hers, but she pulled away, disappointing him immensely.

“Say it.” She ordered, her grip tightening.

Perrottet could feel her hand tracing down to his crotch and he stiffened in the seat. He gasped as she ran her fingers against the tent that was threatening to burst through his pants, unable to keep a straight face.

“I…I want to be Premier…” The Treasurer managed to choke finally.

He crumbled as soon as she planted a kiss on his lips, shuddering in both fear and lust. Berejiklian smiled as she noticed a tear seep from the corner of his eye. Even though she would lose her position, she knew that she exerted far more power over him than he wished.

“That’s what I want to hear.” She smirked as she leaned closer, her hand still stroking his crotch. “You are such a naughty boy. Do you normally get this aroused so easily?” He closed his eyes, knowing that she could read through him far too easily. But it merely appeared more like an admission to guilt.

The disgraced Premier continued to talk, her voice distant as she recalled a situation from long ago, “Do you remember when we were in the New South Wales Young Libs? It was long before you met your darling wife. I saw how you’d sneakily shoot glances at me. Tell me, what was going through your head when you looked at me?”

“You…you remember that?” Perrottet stammered, “H-how?” He had repressed that memory for so many years, but as soon as she had said those words, he could remember her at the Young Liberals function as if only yesterday. Young Gladys Berejiklian, plump with frizzy hair did very little to interest him. But alas, he still could not help but gaze in her direction.

“We could have been so much more, Dominic.” Berejiklian sighed, her voice slightly sad, “But you wanted kids. And I could never be a housewife for you, not for anyone.” She unzipped his trousers, finally releasing his erection. The Premier tutted to herself as she marveled his manhood. “Such a waste, only using that for reproduction. I could have given you the world…but you didn’t want it.”

“Look here,” Perrottet tried to explain, but she refused to hear it. As he opened his eyes, he noticed tears in her own, “I can’t just-”

“You can’t just go against your own faith. Yes, I know. I’ve heard it all before.” Berejiklian responded impatiently, rolling her eyes, “But for once in your life, can’t you at least be free? At least, with me you’ll never have to worry about the issues of public transport.”

His heart pounded as he thought of Constance. What would he think about him sitting in the Premier’s chair? And would he be okay with how she was sitting on top of him, his hardened cock pressed against her thighs?

She chuckled, noticing his expression. “Don’t worry about Andrew.” Berejiklian responded, reading his mind, “This will be _our_ little secret. I did, after all assign him as Transport Minister for a reason.” He moaned as she gave his cock a few tugs, planting hard kisses against his neck.

A knock on the door startled them momentarily.

“I’m busy!” Berejiklian barked at the door, before reaching over to undo the Treasurer’s buttons. She continued to kiss downwards, surreptitiously removing her panties as she did so. Once she hiked up her skirt, she nestled herself comfortably on top of his cock, sighing as she could feel his length inside her. Perrottet moaned as she wriggled her hips, moving up and down his cock.

“Do you see now, what you’re missing out on?” The Premier asked, her voice husky with lust. It amazed him with how sexually active she was. How much pent-up frustration did she have as the most powerful person in the state with a broken heart? In a way, he felt slightly envious of Maguire. His glasses had fogged up from all the hot air and could only tremble in response. “We could have…oh…we could have had sex like this every day, Dom.”

They began to kiss more passionately, their tongues lacing together. Perrottet instinctively reached out to touch her breasts, but she slapped his hand away. Never, would he be able to exert his power over her. It was always going to be an uneven distribution.

“Mummy….” Perrottet moaned, feeling himself ready to reach his climax as she continued her motions. There was something so erotic about an older woman taking control as he sat, paralysed. He blushed as he realised what he said, but it was too late to take it back now. Berejiklian merely smirked at him, before she finally reached her orgasm. She climbed off him, moments before he came messily in her seat.

“Oh you naughty boy.” The Premier scolded, fixing herself up. “You’ll have to clean that up now.”

Perrottet was just about to zip up his trousers, when she shouted at him louder, “Hurry up!”

Immediately, he had went over to the cupboard to pull out detergent and a cloth, wiping the chair meekly. His cheeks burned as he noticed how much of a mess he had caused. As he was about to stand up, he felt the sharpness of her heel pressing against his back, pushing him to continue cleaning. “I hope you realise how much you have to earn this position, Dominic. Because I’m not simply giving it to you.” With her hand on his shoulder, she got down on her knees to plant a kiss on his cheek.

“If you are willing to play dirty, my dear Treasurer…you must get rid of that _goody-goody_ Catholic boy attitude.” Berejiklian said in his ear, disdain in her voice as she remembered the Queensland Premier’s need to follow the rules. “Can you do that?”

“I-I’ll do my best.” Perrottet responded, his heart still racing. This was only the beginning of an uphill battle. She had ignited a new fire in the very core of his being, and he suddenly felt determined, more than ever to get the top job. Given how much she seemed to desire him, it was obvious that he was her favourite MP.

There was another knock on the door and Perrottet managed to fix himself up in time before Berejiklian called them in. To his surprise, it was Andrew Constance with a concerned look on his face.

“Premier, can we please have a word?” Constance asked, ignoring the Treasurer. Perrottet felt a stab in his heart. They had shared so much together. What was it that he couldn’t say in front of him?

“You can leave now, Dom.” Berejiklian said shortly. It was as if the last few moments they shared together had never happened.

Perrottet looked at Constance, hoping for at least the slightest approval in his eyes. But the Transport Minister refused to look at him. There was not even a smile on his normally cheerful face.

Mournfully, Perrottet slowly walked out of the room, wondering what in the world he did to deserve such cold treatment.

But it was only going to get so much worse.


	2. Chapter 2

The Treasurer had waited outside of the office for what felt like an eternity. He was ready to give up, when the door finally opened and Constance walked out, looking considerably more cheerful. Perrottet quickly followed him.

“Andrew, what happened in there?” Perrottet asked.

“Ah, it was nothing mate. Just talking to her about the Parramatta light rail. Bloody media giving me a hard time about it.” Constance responded dismissively. There was something he was not telling him. Perrottet grabbed hold of the other MP’s sleeve.

“I know something is going on.” Perrottet pressed, knowing that Constance had only recently decided to not go ahead with stage two of the light rail project, “Can’t you just tell me?”

“Jesus, Dom. Just because we fuck doesn’t mean I have to tell you every single thing about what I get up to in my ministerial duties.” Constance responded gruffly. Upon saying this, he noticed the tears in the grey-blue eyes. As damage control, he grabbed hold of his hand, his voice more gentle. “I’m sorry Dom. I shouldn’t have said that.” He squeezed the Treasurer’s hand, “Look, why don’t we just talk after work?”

Perrottet nodded feebly, knowing full well that if he continued to press him, things would only get worse. Their relationship was hanging by a thread, and he knew better than to exacerbate things.

When it was lunchtime, Perrottet stood near the water cooler, watching a group of MPs chat amongst themselves excitedly. From the looks of things, they were mostly from the moderate faction of the party. Curious, he took a step closer, so to hear what it was they were discussing.

Upon seeing Perrottet’s interest, the men turned to face him, their faces solemn.

“Don’t let me interrupt.” Perrottet said, hoping that they would continue their discussion.

There was an awkward silence as the MPs turned to each other, hoping one of them would say something, but none of them were willing to take the risk.

“It’s Andrew Constance.” The Member for Parramatta, Geoff Lee admitted finally. “He’s decided to be Premier.”

Perrottet clenched his fists. “Why am I the last to know about this?” He shot back. The other MPs cowered, anxious at having upset the Treasurer. Even though he had not said anything about his own ambitions, they all knew how much the Premier doted on him. The fear in all their faces said it all. Of course they could not tell him.

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Lee responded calmly. Perrottet hated the smugness of the politician’s face. A paranoid thought popped into his head and he could not help but wonder if the charming Transport Minister had his way with him too.

“I will!” Perrottet snapped, before turning around and leaving the room in a huff. He could not feel any more betrayed than he already did. The secrecy all made sense now: Constance was determined to get power and he did not care who he would screw around to get what he wanted…perhaps, even the man he loved.

Perrottet found Constance washing his hands in the men’s room. Upon seeing his reflection in the mirror, the Transport Minister flinched.

“Christ, Dom. You almost gave me a heart attack.” Constance gasped, his hand to his chest.

“Is it true?” Perrottet asked, taking a step closer to him “You want to take Gladys’s place? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Oh Dom, you know why. I don’t want this getting in between us.” Constance explained. His hand traced the Treasurer’s cheek, “I know we don’t agree politically, but come on, let’s just put all the leadership ambitions aside. I still love you.”

Perrottet pulled away, too hurt and angry to listen to those calm words. “Everyone knows about _your_ ambitions. Everyone except me. When were you going to tell me?! When you succeeded? So you can go ‘Oh hey Dom, guess what? I’m Premier now!’”

The Transport Minister frowned, puzzled by his colleague’s outburst. Perrottet leaned in, pointing a shaky finger at the older man. Trying to be insulting, whilst being conservative with the words he used was trickier than he realised. “I bet you…you s-screwed Geoffrey too, right?”

“Oh come on mate, that’s not fair.” Constance responded, reaching out to take his shaky hand into his own. Perrottet allowed him this time, too emotional to think clearly. “What we have is special, Dom. We can’t fight over some silly leadership spill, now can we? I thought what we have is stronger than that.”

“Gladys loves me far more than she’ll ever love you.” Perrottet insisted, his pride still bruised. He hoped this would at least cause the Transport Minister to get off his high horse, to have a taste of his own medicine. “Why else did she choose _me_ as Treasurer?” His greyish blue eyes were blazing with fury now, the fire that the woman had ignited in him roaring out of control, “You and I both know that she only made _you_ a lowly Transport Minister so you’ll never be Premier.”

Although he was normally so calm, something within Constance snapped. He grabbed hold of Perrottet’s shoulders, shoving him up against the cubicle door.

“Is this how you want to play it?” Constance hissed, “Because mark my words, this boy from the country will make your life hell.” A crazed smile appeared on his face and he gripped Perrottet’s jaw roughly, his nails digging into his cheeks. The Transport Minister tilted his head to the side, gazing at the Treasurer with what appeared to be mock sympathy. “Such a shame, that you think you have what it takes to be Premier. You completely underestimate my popularity.”

Perrottet was sweating under his gaze, startled at the anger this politician had. Never, in all his years of public service, did he think it was possible.

Constance pulled Perrottet’s chin towards his own, kissing him tantilisingly, yet with such force that he cut his lip. The Treasurer shivered, trying to not himself be taken in by him. This was all a game to Constance, after all. There was nothing loving about his actions.

“That’s for good luck.” Constance said finally, as he let him go. “Because I know you of all people will need it.”

After Constance had left, Perrottet clutched onto his lip, which was bleeding from the impact. His other hand gripped the basin, his knuckles turning white.

His lover, now sworn enemy had to pay for this.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days, Perrottet kept well out of the Transport Minister’s way. The atmosphere between them still remained tense, and it was difficult avoiding him when they worked in the same party. As Berejiklian was hounded further by the press, it seemed as if his days to prove himself as party leader were numbered: she was no doubt going to resign, the torment well and truly painted on her worn out face.

Fortunately, a few members of the conservative faction seemed pleased about the Treasurer’s decision to become Premier.

“We’ve had a woman in power for far too long. We need someone who respects traditional values like yourself.” One of the MPs said, patting Perrottet on the shoulder in support. But even though many seemed to support him, he still felt uneasy. The one person, who he longed more than ever to approve of him had completely turned his back on him. He was never going to get him back.

Feeling miserable and desperate, Perrottet managed to catch the Shadow Transport Minister in the hallway.

“Chris…” 

Chris Minns turned around in surprise. Judging by the joy in his green eyes, the Labor MP was more than happy to see him again.

“Dom? Been a long time since we’ve last spoke. I thought you had completely gone off of me.”

“It hasn’t been easy for me.” The Liberal MP admitted wearily, his eyes downcast. He felt somewhat at ease hearing the other man’s gentle tone, “There’s more at stake for us to be seen together.” Perrottet paused momentarily to look over his shoulder to make sure that nobody else was watching them, “But I...” He trailed off, feeling cruel in doing this, to play with this man’s heart for his own selfish purposes. But what else could he do? He already had a good rapport with Constance’s opposition, and this was as good as time as ever to find dirt on him. He remembered Berejiklian’s words as if she had only said them a second ago.

_If you are willing to play dirty, my dear Treasurer…you must get rid of that goody-goody Catholic boy attitude…_

“I need to see you, Chris.” Perrottet managed to say finally.

There was a sly grin on Minns’s face. “I never thought you would ask.”  
  
~

In the evening, the two had booked a hotel room, furiously making love as if their lives had depended on it. Panting with exhaustion, as well as excitement, Perrottet lay down on the bed, taking off his glasses and putting them on the bedside table for safe-keeping.

“So what was this all about then?” Minns asked, grinning as he rested his head against the crook of his arm.

“I guess I just missed you.” Perrottet lied, tracing a hand against the side of the Labor MP’s body. “We haven’t seen each other in ages.”

“You can tell me anything…you know that right?” Minns said, knowing that the Treasurer was holding something back.

The hand slipped down from Minns’s torso.

“I need your help to take down Constance.” Perrottet responded, gazing gravely at the Shadow Minister. “I know you haven’t been his biggest fan in terms of matters with transport. He is completely unfit to be Premier.”

Minns’s eyes widened in disbelief, “You want me to help you take down one of your own?” He asked.

The Treasurer took the other man’s face into his hands, kissing him softly on the lips a few times, “Please…” He kept saying in between kisses, “Please help me…”

As soon as Perrottet was about to give him another kiss, Minns placed a hand up to block him.

“You know I’d love to help you, Dominic. More than anything.” The Shadow Minister looked slightly troubled and he rolled over on his side, “But I can’t help but get the impression that you’re only doing this to get back at him.”

“What do you mean?” Perrottet demanded, sidling up to the other man. “Of course I want to get back at him. He’s unfit for being Premier. I can’t risk our glorious state from falling into chaos.”

Minns bit his lip, before turning over to face the Treasurer. “You say this…but there seems to be more to this than you are willing to let on. Do you love him, Dom?”

The Treasurer’s eyes widened and he tried to vehemently deny the other man’s statement. But no matter how much he forced himself to say no, his mouth refused to cooperate with such a lie.

Minns slipped out from Perrottet’s grasp, getting up to retrieve his clothes from the floor. “Just as I thought.” He muttered quietly.

Quickly, Perrottet climbed off the bed, taking hold of Minns’s arms from behind, in attempts to stop him from getting dressed.

“Please, don’t leave me.” Perrottet begged, resting his chin against the other man’s shoulder. “I need you.”

“Only when it is convenient, it seems.” Minns sighed sadly, pulling away. “I’m sorry, but you’re on your own with this one.”

“You can’t just let things get worse with him in charge!” Perrottet protested as Minns changed hastily. The fire from a few days ago was taking over him again. All he cared about was getting the position, the ambition blinding him from even speaking sense. He was shouting madly, stark naked and unware of how ridiculous he looked.

“THINGS WILL GET WORSE! YOU’LL SEE.”

“Then maybe you’re just in the wrong party.” Minns responded shortly, finally getting his jacket on. He placed his hand on the door knob, before giving one last sorry look at the Treasurer. The words felt like a slap on the face, attacking both his values and his self-worth. The love and respect had well and truly died from the Shadow Minister’s eyes as he saw the megalomaniac that Perrottet had become. He barely recognised him anymore. “Goodbye, Dom.”

With just a few careless words, another lover had deserted him. How many more sacrifices did he have to make in order to become Premier?


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Perrottet managed to book a last minute flight to Canberra. When he had arrived at Jerrabomberra, he was a bundle of nerves. There was a chance that what he was about to do might not work.

John Barilaro seemed to avoid most of the Liberal Party like a plague. Perrottet was only too aware of his tumultuous relationship with the Premier, as well as Constance. The Nationals MP still hated the sight of the Transport Minister with a passion, despite having extensive history with him. Perrottet could not help but be slightly envious of how much Barilaro seemed to know Constance.

But he refused to speak about his rival in Parliament. There were ears everywhere, and he could not afford to take that risk, especially given how delicate his reputation was these days. Barilaro insisted on the Treasurer making his way out to his electorate.

Perrottet straightened his tie in the taxi, until at last it had finally arrived at the local park that Barilaro had arranged for them to meet up. The sun was dipping in the horizon and even in the dying light, he could see the portly face of the Nationals MP as he sat in the front seat of his car, waiting eagerly for the Treasurer.

“Thank you for agreeing to see me.” Perrottet said humbly, climbing into the passenger seat of the vehicle as soon as the taxi had driven away.

Barilaro gave a shrug, “Don’t mention it. I’m just glad someone in Parliament can see through that traitor’s act the way I have.” There was still so much resentment in his tone as he remembered the way Constance decided to run for the Eden-Monaro election, only to then change his mind at the last minute. He hated how much of a flimsy character his former friend was. But he _especially_ hated his power-hungry nature. It was no surprise that Barilaro was willing to see him suffer.

“You’ve known Andrew…perhaps longer than I have. Was there anything he had done in particular which raised alarm? Anything in all those years that might endanger his chances to be Premier?” Perrottet asked, cutting to the chase. He was feeling more pressure, especially since Berejiklian was showing signs of giving up. Constance was being especially friendly to her these days, and the thought of him as Premier was becoming a terrifying possibility. 

The Nationals MP sat up in his seat in alertness, his dark eyes narrowed. He was thinking hard about what was being said.

“Dom, I’ve known Andrew for so many years.” Barilaro responded, gazing off into the distant silhouettes of the gumtrees. “It’s kind of difficult to isolate one particular incident. But, only last week I did find something that might jeopardise his career.” He chuckled, before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small dark green USB stick. In the gloom, however, it looked black. Perrottet gazed at the USB in curiosity.

“What’s on there?” He asked nervously. There was a thrill in knowing that something so small could take down over twenty years of public service.

Barilaro grinned, before leaning in close to speak in a hushed voice. “I found the fool pole-dancing over in the Batemans Bay Soldiers Club. Completely smashed. Has absolutely no recollection of the event. I got it all on recording…Every little embarrassing detail in HD.”

Perrottet’s eyes shone with greed, his mouth agape. The leadership was within his grasp now, he could almost _taste_ it.

“Thanks so much, John. This is perfect.” He said, reaching up to take the USB from him. But the hand closed into a fist, obscuring the USB from his sight.

“Ah-ah, not so fast. You have to do something for me first.” Barilaro wagged a finger at the Treasurer as his other hand put the USB back into his pocket. 

“What is it? I’ll do anything.” Perrottet’s tone was full of desperation. He _had_ to get the USB. The Premiership depended on it. The Liberal Party depended on it. But more importantly, New South Wales depended on it. This was the way he can finally set things right once and for all.

Barilaro gazed slowly up and down the other man, smirking. He found the hunger in Perrottet’s demeanour to be so endearing.

“Well, you _are_ the Treasurer. Some extra funding in Monaro would be nice.” He paused as he considered Perrottet’s offer. “But where’s the fun in that?”

His hand traced against Perrottet’s thigh. The Treasurer jolted in his seat, completely taken aback by the other man’s gesture. Barilaro leaned in closer, looking at the terrified eyes peering back at him from behind his glasses. Finger tips brushed against the Liberal MP’s lips.

“You’ve got quite full lips.” He remarked, grinning devilishly. “Perfect for what I have in mind.” Barilaro’s other hand grabbed hold of his crotch, causing him to gasp. “I think I have just the job for you.”

After letting him go, Barilaro began to unzip his trousers, releasing his erect member. Perrottet bit his lip, too anxious to go ahead with the ordeal. The Nationals MP gazed at him expectantly.

“Well? This bad boy isn’t going to suck himself. The missus hasn’t given me any for weeks.”

“No one can ever know about this.” Perrottet whispered in panic, looking around to make sure there were no onlookers. Fortunately for him, it had grown completely dark outside.

Barilaro rolled his eyes, getting impatient by the other man’s reluctance. “Why would I tell people that the Treasurer is sucking my cock? Get to work.”

Gingerly, Perrottet shuffled over, positioning his head on the other man’s lap. His lips trembled as he got closer to Barilaro’s cock. He closed his eyes, as if to pray for forgiveness for his own misdeed. Never, did he think he would sink to such a new low.

Slowly, he took him into his mouth, trying to imagine he was not pleasuring this despicable man. He shuddered as he could taste the precum, so bitter in comparison to what he was used to. He thought of Constance’s gentle hand against his hair as he ran his tongue against the shaft, eager to please his lover.

“Ahh…” Barilaro grunted, ruining the illusion that Perrottet was trying to conjure for himself to make the situation more bearable, “For such a stiff conservative you sure know how to suck a cock.” He grabbed hold of the Treasurer’s greying strands, tugging them a little too hard. Perrottet groaned in pain, his cries muffled by the girth of the other man’s member. “Don’t stop.”

Perrottet continued his motions, gagging as Barilaro pushed his head down, forcing him to take him in deeper. He continued to chuckle at the struggling Liberal MP.

“Poor, sweet Dom Perrottet.” He cooed, his breathing considerably heavier, “You’d do anything to be Premier, wouldn’t you? But I think you enjoy my Italian sausage, you little faggot.”

The temptation to bite down on his cock was overwhelming. He could feel himself getting more furious with every disgusting word that came out of that man’s mouth, but he remembered the dark green USB, safely tucked away in his pocket. This was a duty he was doing for the state, nothing else. If he had known that he would have been giving up his Catholic values like this to become Premier, he would have never joined the Young Liberals to begin with. He forced himself to ignore his doubts as his tongue continued to encircle Barilaro’s cock, focussing on the task at hand.

Barilaro’s thighs began to quake as he began to reach his climax. As Perrottet tried to pull away, he shoved his head back down.

“I want you…to swallow…every drop.” He demanded, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

Perrottet could feel a wet explosion of warmth in his mouth and forced himself to swallow, trying not to vomit. At last, there was an approving pat on his head, as Barilaro signalled him to get off. With relief, but burning shame, he leaned back in his seat.

“That was a great performance you did for me.” Barilaro remarked, zipping up his trousers. “With skills like yours, I’m surprised you wanted to get into politics. The sex industry is far more lucrative.”

“Okay, okay.” Perrottet said hurriedly, hoping the Nationals MP would just shut up. “Do I get the USB or not?”

Barilaro reached into his pocket and placed the USB in the Treasurer’s hand, closing it into a fist and giving it a squeeze.

“Have fun with that.” He sneered. “Good luck.”

As soon as Barilaro had driven away, Perrottet hunched over in the car park, retching with disgust as he tried to rid himself of the taste. Even with the USB in his hand, he felt far too exhausted to really enjoy his victory. All he wanted, was to go home.  
  
~

He could not sleep by the time he arrived back to Sydney, his mind still tormented from that experience from an hour ago. After a long shower, he plugged in the USB into his computer, still curious to see the video.

After opening the file, he could see the Transport Minister getting up to deliver a speech at the venue.

“My fellow residents of Eurobodalla.” He slurred, his tie slightly crooked, “I cannot be more grateful that you guys, got together to help our wonderful area after the bushfires.” A song began to play in the background, which Perrottet recognised to the Donna Summer’s _Hot Stuff_. “So how about I give all _you_ sexy devils a little something to help us! I’ve been practicing my moves since being a judge of Stars of Eurobodalla.”*

_Sittin' here eatin' my heart out waitin'  
  
Waitin' for some lover to call_

To Perrottet’s shock, Constance began to sway his hips to the song, the audience clapping to the beat as he removed his jacket, throwing it into the crowd. He grabbed hold of the pillar nearby, caressing it like a lover. He began to grind the pole, causing the Treasurer to unbutton his shirt, feeling hot all of a sudden.

_Lookin' for some hot stuff baby this evenin'_   
  
_I need some hot stuff baby tonight_

Constance grabbed the pole, swinging around it effortlessly. The audience, mostly made up of middle-aged women were cheering loudly. He ripped open his shirt, exposing his chest to the audience. Given how intoxicated he was, however, he struggled to get it off properly. He continued to dance to the music, gripping the pole as he did so.

_Gotta have some hot stuff_

_Gotta have some love tonight_

Even though he was overwhelmed and impressed by the video, Perrottet could not help but be aroused by what he saw. Once the clip had finished, he began to masturbate furiously under his desk, hating Constance for still having such a strong effect on him.

As soon as he had finished, he made sure to send an email attaching the video file to all of the state MPs of the Liberal Party.

 _This whole nightmare will be over soon_ , he reassured himself.

For the first time in a while, Perrottet smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Parliament was buzzing with excitement. When the Liberal Party congregated in the party room, they were all chattering amongst themselves. The Premier was nowhere in sight: most likely she was avoiding all of the drama in having to resign that she wanted some time to herself.

As soon as Perrottet entered the room, several eyes looked up at him. There was a mixture of both cheer and disgust, depending on whether they were from the conservative or moderate faction.

“How did you get the video?” A voice cried, possibly from one of the moderates.

“I can’t say.” Perrottet muttered, hoping that all the attention would not be on him.

He could hear a few approving murmurs and chuckles from the conservatives, as some of them watched the incriminating video on their phones. “Constance is a goner.” He heard them say, “There’s no way he’ll be able to contest for the leadership now.”

As soon as the last sentence was said, Constance walked into the room. He was baffled to see everyone go quiet as their eyes began to latch onto him.

“What’s going on guys?” He asked casually.

“You might want to see this.” Brad Hazzard coughed, lifting up his phone so the screen was in clear view.

Constance narrowed his eyes, before snatching the phone off from the politician to take a closer look. Perrottet could see his hand shaking slightly as he watched the video, viewing his own embarrassing dance moves.

The Treasurer watched the Transport Minister’s expression closely, waiting for him to throw down the phone in dismay and leave the room, or better yet, to vehemently deny everything and look humiliated in front of the party.

But to Perrottet’s amazement, a smile cracked on his face. A few chairs creaked as people writhed in their seats, awaiting for his explanation with bated breath.

“Ah, this?” He asked, before reaching into his pocket to produce the copy of a cheque. He lifted it up for the whole room to see. There were some gasps of disbelief. Or was it awe? Perrottet could not believe his ears.

“Yes, I raised fifteen thousand dollars for the bushfires.” Constance confirmed, “All it took was a bit of liquid confidence.” He smirked at Perrottet, who was blushing at having realised that the video was nowhere near as disastrous as he thought. Perrottet’s heart was pounding in his chest rapidly, as it dawned on him that the ordeal he went through last night was all for nothing. “God, it was a ripper of a night with how much the locals helped chip in.”

A few of the moderate MPs stood up to shake Constance’s hand and pat him on the back in congratulations.

“We need someone like you in office, Andrew. Someone who puts aside his own pride to help the community,” Perrottet heard one of them say. He did not know whether to laugh or cry.

The next few hours were a blur as the MPs began to vote amongst themselves on who would be the new leader. It was also revealed that during this whole time, Berejiklian had been locked away in her office, penning her resignation letter. But she did cast a vote, long before the video became viral in the party.

By the time the party gathered together once more, Berejiklian entered the room. She looked exhausted, but somewhat relieved. In her hand, she held a piece of paper that would determine everything.

“Ladies and gentlemen.” Berejiklian announced, looking at each politician in turn, “As you may be aware, I am resigning from my position as Premier. I will however remain as a member of the party.”

Perrottet squinted his eyes, trying to see through the piece of paper that she was holding in her hand, hoping that the result will become immediately visible to him soon.

“It appears that we have found the ideal replacement for the leadership. Someone who is a very dear friend of mine. A hard worker. Diligent and capable. He has also won by a landslide.”

The Treasurer’s palms perspired as he anxiously awaited for the verdict.

Berejiklian turned her eyes to the Transport Minister, beaming widely.

“Welcome, Premier Constance.”

Perrottet felt himself shrink in his seat. Everything he had worked so hard for, all of his hopes and dreams were dashed. He tried to keep himself together as he saw Constance walk up to shake hands heartily with the former Premier, grinning proudly at the audience. Despite wanting to become Premier for so long, it suddenly no longer mattered. Now that Constance was in control, he could quite easily get rid of Perrottet’s portfolio. He felt his stomach churn as he thought about being given the dreaded portfolio of Transport and Roads. Or worse yet, he could fire him.

Perrottet felt like he wanted to cry: what would he say to his wife and children? He had already a perfectly good job and instead of appreciating that, he became greedy. And now, it was possible he was going to lose it all. He had sunken to a new low, yet one that would bring a greater fall, rather than rise him to new heights.

He clenched his fists under the table. Somehow, he had to keep his job as Treasurer.


	6. Chapter 6

Towards the end of the day, Perrottet managed to muster the courage to knock on the Premier’s door.

“Come in.” Constance called out.

With his shoulders stooped self-consciously, Perrottet entered the room, closing the door behind him. He could see Constance sitting at his desk, glowing from all of the power that the new position had provided him. As much as he hated to admit it, the new position did suit him.

“Hi Dom. Come take a seat.” The Premier responded casually, almost as if there was never any conflict between them in the first place. The country charm that the Member for Bega was known for was back.

“Andrew…” He coughed in embarrassment, quickly realising his mistake, “ _Premier_ …I need to talk to you about something.”

“I know.” Constance smiled knowingly. “As a matter of fact, I just got off the phone with someone I have barely spoken to these days. We had a very interesting conversation. He claimed you did a special favour for him to retrieve the video of me.”

“I-I can explain.” Perrottet stammered, suddenly distressed at having to recall that memory.

Constance stood up from his seat and walked over to place a hand on Perrottet’s shoulder. “Hey mate. It’s alright, I get it. John can be pushy at times. Hell, I know that better than most people.”

“You do?” Perrottet asked, looking up into the Premier’s blue eyes, “I’m sorry I tried to destroy you. I think you’d be a much better Premier than me anyway. I just…”

Constance chuckled, slapping him on the shoulder. “You got power hungry. It happens to us all, mate.” But suddenly the warmth in his eyes faded and his hand slipped from his shoulder. “But what I don’t get, is why you agreed to doing _that_ for him.”

“I’m sorry.” Perrottet apologised, his voice shaky as he tried to hold back his tears, “I didn’t know what else to do.” He grabbed hold of the Premier’s hand, hoping to change his mind. “Please, Andrew…can you forgive me? I have a wife and six children to look after. I can’t…I can’t be left jobless.”

Constance’s face softened, and he reached up to touch the Treasurer’s cheek. “Oh Dom. I’m not going to leave you jobless. That wouldn’t be very fair.” He responded soothingly, stroking his face, “After all, you are the best Treasurer in the world. Nobody else would be better for this job.”

“I can keep my job?” Perrottet asked, blinking rapidly.

The Premier frowned, before walking over to the desk. He opened a drawer, pulling out a black briefcase and unlatched it. He retrieved what appeared to metal contraption and walked over to Perrottet, still holding it.

“As a good Catholic boy, I’m sure you know what this is.” Constance said, holding it up in front of the Treasurer to see. To his faint horror, Perrottet realised it was a chastity belt. “You’ve gone rogue these days, Dom. Been a very bad boy. I think if you want to keep your job, you need me to keep you in line.” 

“I’ll wear it.” Perrottet responded quickly, hoping that this would mean he would keep his job. “Just please don’t fire me.”

“I’m not going to fire you, you mug.” Constance chuckled, putting the belt down. “But, this may be one of the last times you’ll be able to savour pleasure on your own.” He grabbed hold of Perrottet’s crotch. “Take off your clothes.”

Quickly, Perrottet stripped, eager to receive validation from the new Premier. As Constance watched him, he could not help but feel aroused by the whole situation. He hoped that the Premier was as hard as he was.

Gently, Constance grabbed hold of his jaw, pulling him close and kissing him on the lips. There was still so much passion, so much warmth in the gesture and Perrottet closed his eyes in relief. He still loved him, even after all of the dirty politics he engaged in. It was just like old times, back when things were less complicated.

Constance grabbed hold of his hand, walking over to his desk where he sat down. The Premier rested his feet on the desk. “You know, this has been a very exhausting day for me.” He admitted. “I could do with a bit of a foot massage.”

The Treasurer went over to untie his shoes, but the Premier shook his head. “No, Dom. Since you used your mouth for him, I think it’ll only be fair to use your mouth for me.”

With his head bowed, Perrottet gripped the laces with his teeth, jerking his head back to untie the laces. Then, with some reluctance, he planted some kisses to the leather, before giving it a few licks, cringing slightly at the taste. Constance smirked, enjoying the way the Treasurer was so eager to obey. Perrottet had gone from trying to ruin his career to licking his boots. And he enjoyed this so much more.

Carefully, Perrottet managed to get his head under the other man’s ankle, grabbing the boot strap with his teeth before yanking off each shoe in turn. Constance quietly watched him, some admiration in his eyes at the younger man’s resilience.

“Socks off too, Dom.”

Perrottet wrinkled his nose as he bit into the material on the toe, pulling off the sock to expose his bare foot. He then removed the other sock, albeit with slightly less difficulty. Grabbing hold of his bare foot, Perrottet began to massage it slowly, planting gentle kisses from the ankle to the toes. Constance breathed in deeply, enjoying the way he was being pampered. Perrottet continued to massage the other foot in much the same way, making sure he took an equally long amount of time for it so not to irritate the Premier.

“Alright Dom, that’s enough.” Constance said, moving his feet off the desk. Perrottet breathed a sigh of relief. The Premier walked over to him. “I think it’s about time I give you something to show my appreciation.”

Gently he pulled him into his arms, kissing him lovingly, to which Perrottet reciprocated instantaneously. His hand trailed down from his waist to his backside, before gently tracing against his prostate. Perrottet moaned loudly, shocking the Premier. He dug the nails of his other hand in his thigh in caution.

“Bloody hell, you moan so loudly you little whore. Want the whole Parliament to hear us?” Constance growled, his breath warm against the Treasurer’s ear. Immediately he disentangled from the other man’s embrace, picking up one of the discarded socks from the floor. Perrottet’s eyes widened as he pulled the sock over his mouth, tying it up at the back. The sock had now acted as a gag, muffling out Perrottet’s cries as Constance continued to fondle him. His glasses were getting fogged up as Constance traced his hand against his cock, before giving it a few hasty pumps.

“That’s the way.” Constance whispered in encouragement, kissing him on the neck as he shook with pleasure, “That’s exactly what I want from you, my dear Treasurer.”

Just as Perrottet was about to hit his climax, the Premier moved his hands away from his crotch, removing the sock from his mouth. Constance walked over to grab hold of the chastity belt. He placed it on him, locking it securely. The Treasurer trembled, trying to grab hold of his crotch for just one more stroke of pleasure, but it was basically impossible.

Constance picked up a silver key, holding it up. “I have the key, Dom.” He teased, leaning in to give him one final kiss on the mouth. Cheekily, he licked Perrottet’s lips, causing him to shake in pleasure, too riled up to think about anything else. “But it’ll be me you’ll answer to for your needs.” He smiled, patting him on the side of the face, a menacing edge to his voice. “Don’t fuck up the Budget and I’ll give you an orgasm of a lifetime. Get dressed.”

Immediately Perrottet scrambled to put his clothes back on. He was still sweating from the whole ordeal, and desperate to take off the belt so he can fully enjoy himself once more. But it was impossible. Once he had managed to get most of his clothes back on, he looked at his new master, his eyes wide with desperation.

“Don’t worry Dom.” Constance reassured the Treasurer as he took the tie from his hands, helping him to tie it up as he gazed deeply into his eyes. “You’ll always be my favourite MP.”

“I love you, Premier.” Perrottet managed to choke before he awkwardly stumbled out of the room, his cheeks flushed. He did not have to stick around to wait for Constance to say it back, for he knew that was what he felt. It took a special kind of love to forgive him for the sins he had committed.  
  


Now it was only a matter of time for his master to undo his constraints and free him from his torture. He was indebted to him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> *Footnotes for explanations:
> 
> The idea of this fic was inspired from an article I was reading about who might possibly replace Gladys Berejiklian as Premier. Both Dominic Perrottet and Andrew Constance are listed in this article. A friend suggested that it might be worth exploring something to do with a possible leadership spill where both of these politicians are battling each other for the top position. The link to the inspirational article is below. 
> 
> https://www.smh.com.au/national/nsw/who-could-replace-gladys-berejiklian-as-nsw-premier-20201012-p564ca.html?fbclid=IwAR0fwOoFgxtkgRl_R2vtbEwqwRlJey7gIZ_8nPQb1x2N-ThEN7OVg_xPfnw 
> 
> “I’ve been practicing my moves since being a judge of Stars of Eurobodalla”: This is partially inspired by a video I saw some time ago of Constance talking about raising money for Cancer Council for New South Wales. In the video, the idea of him pole-dancing is raised (though sadly, it’s not clear whether he’ll go ahead with it). He also mentioned that he was once a judge on the Stars of Eurobodalla. See the link below if you don’t believe me. 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/megangouchermyagent/videos/341028620456192/


End file.
